


Conner Sellmyer

by RandomWordsAndStormyDays



Series: Random's Fallout OCs [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Conner's an asshole, F/M, he gets into a fight with his subordinate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWordsAndStormyDays/pseuds/RandomWordsAndStormyDays
Summary: This is a collection of my one-shots and ficlets for my OC Conner.





	1. The One Where Conner And Olivia Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows how Conner and Olivia meet, and how their relationship starts.

Brigadier Pratt is a loud, angry, irritating man, yet for some reason there’s not a soul around Conner that seems to see that. For reasons he’ll never understand every Gunner in his goddamn platoon worships the ground he walks on. Yes, he will begrudgingly admit that the man has accomplished quite a lot in his forty plus years of living, however, he’s a pompous asshole and that kind of negates anything positive. Especially when the man forces them to sit and listen to bullshit speeches about honor and serving the Company, like he’s currently doing. Conner doesn’t give a shit what the man has to say, and he’ll tell anyone who would think to ask, except that no one ever will.

He rises from his chair, carefully avoiding his CO’s gaze, and makes his way to the back of the room. He needs a fucking cigarette. As he makes his way out the door and into the street he catches the eye of a woman, the only person not deeply engrossed in whatever garbage the Brigadier is spewing. From her uniform he can tell that she’s also a Gunner, but he’s never seen her before. Which means she’s either new, or she came with the Brigadier. He tries to get a glance at her arm, to see her rank, but she’s standing in between two people and he can’t make it out. Whatever, he doesn’t care that much.

It’s a cooler afternoon than it has been recently, and he’s grateful for that, the uniform he has to wear now that he’s in charge of his own platoon is heavy and it makes hot days worse than they should be. Even still, he peels off his heavy outer coat and hangs it over his shoulder before digging into his pocket for a smoke and a light. He’s sucking in the sweet nicotine, letting the chemical settle his frayed nerves, when the woman from earlier makes her way outside. Her rank is visible now, she’s a Major. He has to force himself to keep from saluting, technically he’s supposed to, but technically he was also supposed to listen to the speech.

She pauses to look at him, and she stares in a way that makes him nervous, like he’s being inspected. “Most people wouldn’t have the balls to leave in the middle of one of Brigadier Pratt’s speeches for a cigarette.” Her voice is pleasant, but has an air of authority that he’s not used to hearing. It’s a voice that knows it deserves respect, but doesn’t demand it.

“Yeah, well, you left too. Besides half the guys in there would kill their buddy just to lick that Brigadier’s boot, I’m glad I’m not like them.” She might outrank him, and she definitely came with the Brigadier, but that doesn’t mean he’s gonna keep his opinions to himself.

“Think I could bum a smoke?” He’s a little shocked by the question but he holds his pack out to her anyways. They smoke in silence for a while, and when he reaches the end of his cigarette he lights another one. When she reaches the end of her she turns to him. “You really don’t like the Brigadier, huh?”

The question seems innocent enough, but she had to have come with the man, which means there’s likely some sort of ulterior motive. She might report what he says to Brigadier Pratt, try and get him demoted, but maybe she hates the guy, too, and wants to know if she has an ally. He figures the truth is the easiest. “If I had a gun with two bullets, and I was in a room with Brigadier Pratt, Mayor McDonough, and Elder Maxon, I would shoot Pratt twice.”

Her laughter tickles at his ears and he can tell that her reaction is genuine. She slides her sunglasses up onto her head, exposing her face, and he’s blown away by her looks. “I can’t admit out loud that I agree with you on that, but if you’re ever short a bullet, you let me know.” She winks at him and his heart skips a beat.

“You have that opinion and you came in with the guy? I hope you aren’t his bodyguard.”

“I have that opinion, and he’s my father.”

Oh, fuck. She’s Olivia Pratt. One of the only female Majors in all the Commonwealth, and the youngest. The rumors of her rise through the ranks were not filled with implications that she slept to the top, nor did anyone suspect that her father paved the way for her. No, the stories that followed behind her were ones of brute force, sharp attitude, and quick wit. She’s a walking legend. He should have known this as soon as he saw her rank, instead he was distracted by her.

He sucks in a breath at the realization of who she is, which forces smoke into his lungs before he’s ready. Major Pratt laughs at him as he pounds at his chest and tries to control his breathing. He’s thoroughly embarrassed by the time he can breath normally, but she’s looking at him with amusement and that soothes his pride a bit.

“Well, damn, Major Pratt, welcome to Falcon Company.”

Her nose scrunches up at the use of her rank. “Just Olivia is fine, I don’t much care for proper titles and rank.”

“Is that why you’re out here flirting with a PL? No love for fraternization rules?” He’s expecting some sort of embarrassment, maybe a flush of her cheeks or a giggle. That’s not what he gets.

Instead she leans over to grab the cigarette from where it’s dangling from between his lips. She takes a long drag and then smirks at him. “Only if it’s working.”

Fuck yeah it is. “Fuck yeah it is.”

“Well, in that case, I know for a fact that Brigadier Pratt is going to talk for at least another hour, why don’t you be a good Lieutenant and show me to my quarters?”

Conner has never wanted to obey an order more than he does right now, so he follows her command quickly and eagerly. When he slips in the back door at the very end of the Brigadier’s speech, no one even acknowledges his absence.


	2. The One Where Conner And Olivia Get Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we explore a little more into Conner and Olivia's relationship and how it comes to light.

Conner is more excited than he’ll ever admit when Olivia tells him that she’s not returning back to the Gunner Plaza with her father, that instead she’s staying at Falcon Company in order to help them. He’s even more excited when she admits that she’d like to continue seeing him, and that what they had could be more than a one night stand if he wants. And he wants. The only downside: he can’t tell anyone. Not only is she a Major while he’s a Lieutenant, which is a fraternization violation, but Olivia is nervous, and a little fearful, of what her father might do to him if he were to discover their relationship. Conner doesn’t care much, he’s never respected Brigadier Pratt, so he’s certainly not scared of him. Still, he likes Olivia, and wouldn’t want to do anything to hurt her.

For eight months, things are great. They fake meetings under the pretenses of sparing, training, discussing battle plans, or meet under the cover of night, and as far as either of them can tell, no one suspects a thing. They even manage to fake a training exercise to get away from the Company, and for a whole week it’s just the two of them, out in the Commonwealth, together without any pretending. He tells her loves her, and for some reason, that he’ll never understand, she says she loves him too. Conner will never admit it, but it’s the best week of his life. Still, secrets never stay secret forever.

Their relationship comes to light in one of the worst ways.

He’s sitting with his platoon around the fire pit after dinner, they’re joking, laughing, having a good time. Spirits are high, they just received word that their sister platoon’s mission was a success and the provisions they were sent to retrieve are on their way back. Which means better meals, happier leaders, and higher paying jobs.

Somewhere along the way the conversation drifts towards women, as it usually does once the men get a couple of drinks in them. Everything is fine, they talk about Corporal Davis’ new girlfriend, a shy scavver who comes down to trade with them once a month. Private Hastings talks about some caravanner that allegedly stopped by when everyone else was on recon and he was laid up on quarters. Half the platoon thinks he’s lying, the other half thinks she’s a chem hallucination. Med-x dreams are no joke.

Then Conscript Jennings mentions Major Pratt, and things go downhill from there. Conner tries to bite his tongue, let the joes get their ribbing and jokes out of their system- they’ll move on quick enough, but their words grate at his patience until he finally mutters a, “quiet, she’s your superior officer, show her some respect”.

The group looks at him oddly, he supposes that was out of character, normally he’d joke along with them.

“What’s up with you tonight, Sir?” Davis asks, concern lacing his tone.

“LT is just strung up cause he spends all his time with that hot piece of ass, but isn’t allowed to touch.” Jennings shouts, his statement sparks jeers from the rest of the platoon and Conner has to force himself to keep quiet. They’ll get suspicious if he says anything else. Instead he downs the rest of his drink, letting the alcohol work its way through his system, then grabs another and downs half of it. If he was buzzed before, he’s well on his way to drunk now.

They’re still talking about Major Pratt, but they’ve moved on, their comments devolving into complaints about her strict attitude and harsh training schedule. Then Jennings opens his goddamn mouth again, “I bet she’d stop barking orders if I bent her over and fucked the fight out of her.”

Conner loses it. His whiskey glass shatters as he slams it onto the ground, and before anyone can comprehend what’s happening he’s got his hands wrapped around the Conscript’s neck. He lifts him off his seat by the throat and uses his other hand to punch him across the face. Jennings drops like a sack of tatos when Conner lets go, gasping for breath, and that should be the end of it, except that he’s still furious. He’s sober enough to know that beating the shit out of one of his subordinates is a piss poor idea, but he’s drunk enough not to give a single fuck. By the time Sergeant Regier drags him off the other man, Jennings face is unrecognizable, purple, bloody, puffy, and red.

Most of his guys are trying to help Jennings onto his feet, but Sergeant Regier is trying to hold him back. Conner still has more fight in him, so he shouts over the commotion, “don’t you ever fucking talk about her like that again. You hear me Jennings? Next time I’ll kill you.”

Regier grips him by the collar and drags him away and when Jennings’ face disappears around the corner his rage begins to dissipate. His Sergeant leans him against the wall and blocks his escape path. Suddenly, the full weight of his actions crashes over him. Oh fuck.

“Oh fuck is right, Sir,” shit, he must have said it outloud, “what the hell was that?”

Conner clenches his jaw and talks through gritted teeth, he still has some anger left in him after all. “He was talking about Olivia like she was some common whore.”

“Olivia? You mean Major Pratt?” Oh fuck again. “Sir, are you two together?”

He feels the fight drain out of him. What a stupid question. “I know you’re not that dumb, Reiger, it’s pretty fucking obvious ain’t it?”

There’s no response from his Sergeant, so they stand in silence. The other man moves to lean next to him on the wall, then offers him a smoke. Conner takes it, but doesn’t light it, just twist the paper and tobacco between his fingers. Minutes pass and then Gunner Lane peeks around the corner, he pauses when he sees Conner but comes forward anyways.

“Jennings is at medical, they said he’ll be fine, gave him some Med-x for the pain and sent him back to the bunkhouse,” he pauses, glances at Conner before quickly shifting to look at Regier, “no one told them what happened,” he looks at Conner then, “and we don’t plan on telling. I think Jennings is going to keep his mouth shut, too.”

A weight lifts off of his chest, but he knows he has to make this right. “I’m not exempt from the rules because of my rank. I’ll talk to Olivi-uh, Major Pratt.”

The two junior men look at each other, but none of them move to stop him.

The entire walk to Olivia’s room feels like he’s walking to his own execution. There were reasons why she wanted to keep their relationship in the dark, and now that it’s been forced into the light he can’t imagine that she’ll want to keep seeing him. And that breaks his heart, because he knows that as much as Olivia loves him, she’s more scared of her father, and nothing he can say or do will fix that.

When he knocks on the door he imagines that he’s pulling a noose tight around his neck, one step closer to the events that will kill him. Conner feels his heart stutter when she opens the door, both from the sudden realization that he is actually there and because he hasn’t seen her in a few days, and he’s always blown away by her, no matter how long they’ve been together.

“Lieutenant Sellmyer, what are you doing here?” He knows that she’s referring to him by his rank because they’re technically in public, but it still hurts. Will he ever hear her say his name again?

“Olivia,” her eyes flash at his use of her first name, “we need to talk.” Her shoulders tense, that combination of words is never good, never have they ever been the leadup to pleasant news. Instead of fighting him, asking him to meet her somewhere else, where no one could see them talk, she steps aside to let him in.

As he crosses the threshold into her personal bunk room Conner can’t help but pick up on the little things. Her uniform jacket is flung carelessly onto one of the chairs in the living room, the radio is on, low enough that he can’t make out the tune, and there’s a book open on the couch with a piece of paper slid into it to hold her spot. He takes in all he can, before he becomes a stranger in her life once more.

“Conner, what’s going on?” Her voice is quiet, and he hates that he can hear sadness in her tone already. Then her eyebrows drop and she leans forward, smelling the air. “Are you drunk?”

He turns to face her, swallowing as he goes, trying to give himself a little more time, just one more second. Her question goes unanswered, for now. “Something happened tonight.”

The switch from concerned girlfriend to Gunner Major is one that he doesn’t get to see often, he’s blown away by her ability to flip that part of herself on at any moment. “Has there been any attack? Any injuries? Do we need to fortify?”

She stops when he raises his hand. “No, everyone is fine, there wasn’t an attack.”

“A fire then? Did we lose supplies?”

“No, Olivia, please… just let me talk.” The desperation in his voice makes him cringe, how is he supposed to do this? She tilts her head towards the couch, inviting him to sit. There he takes a spot a few cushions away from her.

“Conner, please, you’re making me nervous, just tell me what happened.”

“My platoon knows about us.”

Her sharp inhalation of breath is expected but it doesn’t make it any less painful. Sometimes he wonders if it’s not her dad that’s keeping her from telling everyone. Sometimes he thinks that maybe she’s just ashamed of him.

“How did they find out?”

He tells her everything, leaving out what some of the men had said specifically, but sparing no details as he describes the assault on Jennings and the events that followed. The two of them are quiet for a long time, long enough that Conner’s ears adjust and he can hear the low crooning of The Bobcats singing Way Back Home. When she finally speaks he’s ashamed to admit that he jumps a bit.

“What are we going to do?”

That’s not what he was expecting. He was prepared for her to dump him, to tell him that what they had was over. “You’re not… you’re not going to leave me?”

She looks up at him so sharply that her neck cracks. “Why the hell would I do that?”

It’s Conner’s turn to be confused. “You told me that our relationship had to be a secret, that you were scared of your father.”

Her head shakes back and forth as she crawls across the couch towards him. His arms come up to support her when she climbs into his lap and wraps her hands around his shoulders. “That was at the beginning, before I was sure you were serious,” Olivia leans in to kiss him and he lets himself fall into it, he’s disappointed when she pulls back, “but I love you, and I’m not going to give up what we have.”

Relief washes over Conner and he buries his head into her neck, wrapping her in his arms and tugging her body flush against his. His words are muffled by her skin when he speaks, “I love you, too. I thought you were going to be mad. Yell at me, something.”

She pulls back just far enough to kiss him again. “No,” she rakes her fingers through his hair, soothing him, “I don’t know exactly what our next step is… I’ll probably have to leave Falcon Company, though. Fraternization and all that. But I don’t want to leave you. However…” Conner lifts his head to look at her, “you did a really stupid thing. At the very least you’ll be put on probation, they might even reduce you in rank or take your platoon away.”

The consequences of his actions are not foreign and he knows that what she says is true. “I lost it, I know what I did wasn’t right, but I couldn’t stand the way he spoke about you.”

“I can fight my own battles.”

He smiles. “I know you can, doesn’t mean I don’t want to be by your side, supporting you when you take your enemies head on.”

“I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have by my side.”

Conner spends the night in Olivia’s room and they take the night to hold each other, knowing that in the morning they’ll likely be separated. And as he lies awake, tracing patterns onto the skin of Olivia’s bare shoulder he can’t help but wonder what he had done in his life to deserve her. He wonders if she would still love him if she knew the kind of man he had been. Or the man that he is right now.

For the first time, Conner starts to feel guilty for the pain he’s caused.


End file.
